Still to Come
by kdip4014
Summary: All the good that's happened, and the best is still to come. Final installment in the Muddy Buddy series.
1. Michael's engagement

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

* * *

Part 7 A 1 - Michael being Ryleigh home for Christmas after they became engaged (Christmas 2029)

"Ready for this?" Michael stands before the front door of his parents' home, nervously twisting the handle of his bag in his hand. Ryleigh smiles indulgently at him.

"Why exactly are you so nervous? These are your parents here."

"I know, it's just, I'm their oldest."

"In case you've forgotten, both your brother and sister are already engaged."

"But we'll be the first to actually get married. Speaking of, are you certain you want to get married in May? That's only six months away."

"I'm certain, besides, I've already booked the chapel at Annapolis, so it's either this May, or August 2033… do you _really_ want to wait that long?"

"Knowing my family and their beliefs of marriage and children? No, I definitely don't want to wait that long to start a family with you." His hands go still at he takes her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring.

"Are you two planning on going inside any time soon?" The pair turns to see Mark and Lexie standing behind them, their youngest three standing with them.

"We are indeed, Uncle Mark." He drops his bag, pulling the older man into a hug before greeting Lexie and each of the girls while they greet Ryleigh. It didn't take long for Ryleigh to become comfortable with the PDAs of her fiancé's extended family.

"I seem to be detecting a certain something on a certain finger," Mark keeps his hold on Ryleigh's left hand, causing the young couple to get a little nervous.

"I don't suppose that you could keep that to yourself until we get to tell my moms, could you?"

"Mum's the word." Mark mimes locking his mouth with a key.

"Thank you."

"Didn't you two have time to change?" Lexie changes the subject, motioning to the uniforms the two sport while opening the front door.

"Unfortunately not," Ryleigh answers, removing her cover as they enter the house. "There was a situation at the Inspector General's office this morning that we were both called in on. Fortunately I convinced him to pack last night so we left from work as soon as we finished."

"Otherwise he would have left it until the last second, packing this morning ten minutes before you left for the airport. This one is the same way." Lexie cocks her thumb toward her husband, who acts insulted, though doesn't comment against his wife.

"Like I need to, I still have things here that I can wear if I didn't pack."

"That's your argument? Kind of flimsy, sweetie." Callie enters the foyer to hear the last exchange.

"What is this? Gang up on Michael day?"

"Isn't every day?" The group smiles at Ryleigh, remembering the days when she was too shy to even smile at anyone – now she fits right in and can spar and keep up with everyone.

"Go change," Callie smiles at her oldest. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," he leads Ryleigh up the stairs, while Callie greets Mark and his family.

* * *

"So, I was wondering what everyone's plans are for this coming May?" Ryleigh groans softly at Michael's question… he always did go for the cheesier lead-ins.

"None of yet, why?" Callie passes the bread basket around the table. All of her children had arrived that afternoon, though Mark and family left once Lauren and Carter had arrived shortly after Liam and Josh. Tonight was a family dinner with immediate family and significant others only.

"Well, you guys might want to clear your schedules for the second weekend."

"Why exactly do we need to do that?" Carter focuses in on her older brother. She knows his methods, she knows that there's something big he's about to announce, and she suspects what it might be.

"We've got the chapel at the Naval Academy booked for our wedding." He might as well have announced that he has a dentist appointment that weekend for his behavior. The group looks to Ryleigh, who's shaking her head at Michael's actions and brings her clasped hands to rest her chin on, displaying her ring for the group to see.

"I suppose that we can do that." Arizona matches her son's tone, even though all she wants to do is jump up and down in excitement. She'll save that for later, for now… she'll play her son's game.


	2. Liam's engagement party

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

* * *

Part 7 A 2 - Liam and Lauren's engagement party (June 2030 - they'd be 18)

Mark takes a moment to observe the crowd gathered in his living room. Tonight was two years in the making. He'd told Liam that as soon as he put a ring on Lauren's finger, they'd start actively planning the wedding in the hopes that it might delay the event by a few years. He should have realized that Arizona would pass her wedding ring on to her son. Suppose there's no putting the event off now. At least Liam insisted on waiting until after Lauren completed her degree before they got married. He wanted her to have the education now, instead of being one of those women that tries to complete school around raising three kids.

"Stop hating my son, Mark." Callie comes up behind him, startling him out of his musings.

"I don't hate him, Cal."

"Sure you don't. They love each other, Mark. I'm just as upset to be losing my son as you are to be losing your daughter, but it's not the end of the world. Look at it this way: you finally have a son to offset the six women in your life." She punches Mark teasingly.

"Two men and six women, those still aren't the greatest odds."

"One at a time, Mark, eventually all your girls will be married off and the numbers will be even."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I'm not sure which is worse, being outnumbered by the women or having to pay for five weddings." Callie laughs at her friend before patting him on the back reassuringly before moving off to refresh her drink. Not a full minute later, his oldest daughter takes her place.

"Buck up, Daddy, at least I'm not pregnant… yet." The sounds and sight of Mark choking on his scotch causes laughter to spread throughout the room.


	3. Josh proposes to Carter

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

* * *

Part 7 A 3 - Josh asking Carter to marry him at Callie and Arizona's anniversary party (August 2030 - they'd be 18)

"Mom! Mama!" Carter dropped her bags just inside her childhood home and ran into the arms of her waiting mothers. "I missed you both so much."

"We missed you, too, Carter." Callie smiled as she and Arizona hugged their only daughter tightly. "How is school?"

"Oh Mama, I don't want to talk about school." Carter laughed, kissing both of their cheeks before moving back to let Josh hug them.

"Hello, Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins." He smiled at them, giving them both big hugs.

"Really Josh, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Arizona and Callie?" Arizona laughed at the young boy.

"Are Mike and Liam home yet?" Carter asked her mothers. The three kids, alone with a few aunts and uncles, had decided to give Arizona and Callie an anniversary party for their 20th.

"Not yet sweetheart."

"I am going to run over and see Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie quickly then." She turned to Josh and kissed his cheek. "Keep Mom and Mama entertained." She grinned before grabbing her purse and walked out.

Callie and Arizona walked back into the kitchen where they were making lunch for everyone who would be showing up today.

"Do you need any help?" Josh asked, knowing that he wanted to help and that they wouldn't let him.

"No dear sit down and relax." Callie smiled, going back to chopping.

"Can I talk to you two about something?" Josh asked after a few moments of watching the older women cook together.

"Of course." Arizona looked up and smiled at him.

"Carter and I have been together for almost 4 years now." Josh said, clearing his throat a little bit. "And I love her more than almost anything in the world." He blushed a little at the way they were looking at him. "I was hoping that I could have your blessings to ask Carter to marry me."

Arizona and Callie looked from the boy to each other. Carter was young, Josh too, and they knew there were so many things she hadn't done yet. But they also knew that Josh really did love her and was very good to her.

"If Carter wants to marry you then we are more than happy to have you as a son." Callie answered, her hand finding Arizona's. "And you are going to need this." She added, slipping off her wedding band and handing it to Josh.

"I was going to buy her a ring, I don't want to take yours." Josh said, looking at the ring in his hand.

"Carter has wanted that ring since she was a little girl. Liam took mine for Lauren." Arizona smiled at the young man. "And Michael has Daniel's wedding band for when he gets married."

Josh pocketed the ring and nodded. "Thank you both." He said, giving them another hug before pulling back.

"Hey y'all." Michael said, walking in with Ryleigh in tow.

* * *

The hall at the hospital was filled to nearly the brim. Everyone had come out to wish Arizona and Callie happiness for their years together. They were two of the most loved people at the hospital.

"Baby, you three did a great job planning this." Lauren smiled as she leaned against Liam, the three siblings and partners sitting together.

"You did, baby." Carter laughed at her little brother.

"Thanks, honeycakes." Liam grinned back at his sister.

"Hey Carter, wanna dance?" Josh asked, really nervous, he had the ring in his pocket and he wanted to find the perfect moment to pull it out.

"I'd love to, Mr. Hall." Carter smiled as she got up and walked to the dance floor with her boyfriend.

Carter wrapped her arms around Josh's neck and his hands went to her hips. "You look beautiful tonight, Carter." He muttered, looking down into the eyes of the woman he fell in love with when he still was a boy. She was in a strapless black dress with a dash of purple on it.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." Carter smiled, looking at him in his tux was a visual gift.

Josh smiled, feeling a little swell in his chest when she rested her head on it and swayed with his to the song. "You know I love you don't you?" He asked as they danced, wanting to try to get the nerve to ask her. "That no one else is as awesome for me as you?"

"And no one in the world is as super to me as you." Carter smiled, giving him a kiss even though she knew her brothers would give her shit for it later.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, giving her a little smile.

"Love to." Carter said, thinking he wanted a little sexy time and not minding that at all.

Josh walked her down toward the PED's floor and then into the room that Arizona and Callie had caught them years before. He took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Carter, you are awesome. You have the ability to make me laugh after the worst game of my life and cry by singing in that perfect voice. You are beautiful and smart, sexy and lovely." He told her, needing her to know just what he thought of her.

Carter's hand went to her mouth as he let go of the right one and got down on one knee. "Josh?"

"Carter Lillian Robbins-Torres, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." Carter whispered, her hand shaking as Josh slid her mama's ring on her left ring finger. "God, Josh, yes." She whispered as he stood. She kissed him, pulling him by his jacket close until their lips crashed against the others.

"We're getting married." Josh whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. "I'm marrying you."

"Yeah you are. What a lucky man." Carter teased him a little, kissing him again.

"Let's get back before your brother's think I'm off defiling their sister." Josh chuckled, opening the door for her.

"That's tonight." Carter said innocently.


	4. Michael's wedding

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

Hey folks, wanna hear something kinda funny? Or maybe it's ironic... hmmm... I never did so well with those things. Anyways, onto the funny/ironic/whatever thing: So, Becca and I decided to up the updates for this series (remember getting two a week for Heart Trouble?) because I thought that I was going to be gone come March and I wanted to get the series up before I left. And today I find out that the moron who interviewed me for the job that I was going to be leaving for recommended me for the wrong program, and the program I was supposed to be nominated for doesn't have any open spots until January 2012 at the _earliest_. Which sucks, but at the same time it's kind of awesome, 'cause it means that ya'll get more of me and my awesome writing! So without further adieu, here's the next bit!

* * *

Part 7 B 1 - Michael talking to Callie and Arizona before his wedding (May 2030)

Michael stood in the back of the church. He was wearing his dress uniform, all his medals neatly arranged on his chest, his shoes polished to see yourself in them shiny. He looked good, he looked like an officer in the United States Marine Corps.

"Mike?" Arizona poked her head though the door, Callie right behind her. "Oh Mike." She whispered, seeing her son in his dress uniform always made her think of Danny.

"Sweetie, you look so handsome." Callie smiled as they walked into the room and shut the door.

"Thanks Mom, Mama." He turned and smiled at the two women, giving them both hugs. "I wanted to talk to you both before this anyway."

"We wanted to talk to you, too." Arizona smiled at him, brushing lint only they could see off of his shoulder.

"When I was ten I lost my parents." Michael started softly. "But you two healed me, took me in, and raised me no different from Carter and Liam. You two became the best parents I could have asked for, could have wanted." He looked like he just might break down but he held it together. "Thank you for being awesome moms and amazing women."

Arizona blotted her eyes, Callie doing the same thing. "It was our privilege to have you as a son Michael."

"We will always think of you as our son, no matter what." Callie assured him, hugging him again.

"I love you both." Michael smiled at the two women, his eyes bright and clear again.

"Calliope can you give us a moment?" Arizona whispered softly. Callie kissed Michael's cheek softly, holding her oldest a moment.

"Here," Arizona whispered after she left, handing him a small box with her brother's wedding band in it. "I took it from Liam and had it cleaned."

"Mom are you sure you want me to have this ring?" Michael knew still, nearly 25 years later, her brother's death got to her.

"Danny would have been proud of you, he would have given you this ring as willingly as I am." Arizona whispered, seeing so much of her brother in Michael. "If I didn't know better I would swear you are him all over again. Right down to not being able to properly tie your bowtie." She said fixing it for him.

"Thanks Mom." Michael whispered softly. "Thank you for everything."

Arizona took his hand in hers. "Come on son, let's get you married."


	5. Liam's wedding toasts

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

* * *

Part 7 B 2 - The toasts at Liam and Lauren's wedding (April 2033)

"If I can have everyone's attention." Liam stood, wearing a kilt and a Prince Charlie jacket, He wanted to have some of the Robbins represented. He looked over the hall where his wedding reception was being held. "There are two people who would like to say a few words."

Arizona stood, holding herself together just barely. "22 years ago I became a mother." She whispered, her hand on Callie's shoulder. "I became partly responsible for two lives that night, two beautiful babies." Her eyes moved from Liam to Carter a moment.

"Over the years I have watched Callie and my three children grow, learn, change and discover. And I have watched my two boys fight at different times for their lives." She closed her eyes and images of Michael and Liam hurt flashed.

"Most of you know before Liam went into surgery he asked Lauren to marry him one day. What most of you don't know is that I have never been more scared than when I heard my little boy ask that question. I love Lauren as a daughter, I have known her all her life. But in that moment she wasn't the little girl that I use to baby sit for and teach her how to skate on Heelys. She was the woman that was taking my son a little farther away into manhood." She paused a moment and wiped her eyes.

"But as I stand here today I know that I am truly not losing my son, our son." She looked down at Callie a moment. "I am gaining a daughter and her truly awesome family." Arizona walked up to the head table and kissed Liam and Lauren's cheeks and hugged them both.

Mark stood up after Arizona sat down, looking his age for really the first time. "Lauren and Liam, I want to tell you how happy I am that you both found each other so young." He started off. "Found each other and held on to the other through the bad times and good."

He looked down at Lexie for a moment, looked at his daughter. "I have been blessed with 6 daughters, I lost one when she was 24." He whispered, thinking of Sloan for a moment. She had been killed by her own drunk driving. "My girls have been the best things in my life. They have been my rocks when I needed something to hold on to."

Mark looked at Lauren, looked at Lexie all over again. "When your mom and I had you I held you in my arms and made you a promise. I promised to be there for you, I promised that even if I wasn't always the best father I would always show up and put the time in." He smiled, a few tears in his eyes. "I have been to soccer games, I have been to concerts, I have been to Proms and graduations. I have seen you grown from a little girl to a woman and I have to say it's been an honor to be your father. If you and Liam have half the love that I have been blessed with by your mother and half the love that Callie and Arizona have the two of you will be set for the rest of your lives." He lifted his glass to them. "To Liam and Lauren, my they always be as much in love as they are at this moment."


	6. Carter and Josh's rehearsal dinner

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

Now remember, we wrote these before the Season 7 premiere, so please excuse anything that doesn't match up to the season.

* * *

Part 7 B 3 - The dinner the night before Josh and Carter's wedding (May 2031)

"Remind me again why you two aren't waiting until you're done with school to get married?" Christina approaches her niece. "This isn't a shotgun wedding is it?" Her gaze strays to Carter's midsection while the young girl's eyes go wide in shock.

"Aunt Christina! No! I am not… pregnant." She whispers the last word, realizing that others are starting to stare at the pair. "Seriously, just because you were three months pregnant when you and Uncle Owen got married, doesn't mean that every other wedding that occurs slightly out of order in life is under the same circumstances."

"You are far too much like Torres for your own good."

"Thank you!" Carter always took it as a compliment whenever someone compared her to Callie.

"And far perkier than Blondie…" she grumbles on her way across the room, leaving Carter to herself.

"What was that about?" She jumps slightly at the arms that wrap around her waist, relaxing into her fiancé's embrace.

"She thinks that just because we're getting married while we're still in school that I'm pregnant."

"She does know that you've already got one degree completed, right? And I graduate next winter, so technically we're done with school."

"Technically I'm done with school; you still have another 19 credits to go."

"Details." She turns in his embrace, leaning up on her toes to give him a kiss. Even with her three inch heels, she still falls far short of her fiancé, thanks to the petite stature genetics blessed her with from Arizona. She also inherited her mother's love of donuts, something she shares with Josh, evidenced by the tower of donuts off to the side that is their rehearsal cake.

"Come on, you two," Callie grins at the two, interrupting their impromptu make out session. "Time for the show."

"Coming." Carter grins at her mother, lacing her fingers with Josh's before taking their seats in the family room where the screen has been set up for the slideshow. Carter is anxious to see how hers turned out given what happened with Michael's two years previous. The show had a whole naughty prince grows up to be a dashing prince who saved damsels in distress in the Marines that returns to meet his fair maiden in the form of one Ryleigh Anne Walker-Prince – even though they knew each other long before he left for his deployment.

Twenty minutes later, Carter and Josh both are red faced with embarrassment at the photos their mothers dug up for the slideshow. While they are by no means the most embarrassing photos ever taken of the pair, they are definitely near the top of the list. The fairy-tale storyline was continued on in their slideshow about the next child of the family exploring the world and finding her own place in the world and her meeting her soul mate in the fair-haired Lord Joshua Parker Hall.

"And there is one final tradition here," Arizona steps up to the front of the group. "When Carter was ten years old, we took a trip to Germany and she fell in love with the story of the silversmith and the wealthy merchant's daughter…" while her mother regales the crowd with the story she's had memorized since she was ten years old. The story of a man that was thrown in prison for falling in love but was offered his freedom and the woman's hand if he could create a cup that two could drink out of at the same time without spilling a drop. She's brought out of her musings by Michael bringing the cup of the story out for the two of them to drink from. Josh takes hold of it, listening to the last of Arizona's speech with half a mind – most of his attention is focused on Carter.

Finally the speech comes to an end and everyone focuses on the pair who moves to drink. Knowing what's expected, Josh moves to drink from the skirt-cup of the woman while Carter drinks from the tiny cup held aloft in her arms. After drinking, they each look to each other with grimacing smiles that they quickly school, smiling at everyone before coming to rest on Michael, who's smirking at the couple. Josh leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Did you have ouzo in yours?" Carter stares at her fiancé – she knows he hates the licorice schnapps that she enjoys.

"No, mine had champagne," while she's sampled liquor from almost every country in the world, she never developed a taste for the celebratory drink her brother filled her cup with. "At least we kept a straight face, I'm sure he was expecting a photo or two of one or both of us grimacing."

"I'd never give him the satisfaction." They share a private chuckle before turning back to their audience. Arizona is looking between the couple and her oldest suspiciously, she knows there's a secret between her oldest children, and she knows that it might very well turn violent.

* * *

"Ouch!" Michael turns at the sharp pinch delivered to his midsection. Despite his military training, he's especially sensitive on his sides, and his sister knows that. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? What was _that_ for?" Carter points to the bridal cup to let him know what the second question was for.

"What's going on here?" Callie and Arizona enter the kitchen. Arizona let her wife in on her suspicions and the two had been keeping a close eye on their children for a moment when they might be alone.

"Well?"

"Michael put ouzo and champagne into the bridal cup." Carter finally speaks up.

"What's wrong with that?" Callie questions, "You two love those drinks."

"Yes, except he put champagne in my cup and ouzo in Josh's."

"Ahh," the two women finally get it.

"And neither of you batted an eye?" Callie is impressed; neither of the kids had ever made their distaste for the beverages a secret.

"Impressive," Arizona agrees with her wife before turning her attention back to her children, contemplating the situation before waving her hand dismissively. "Carry on, just try not to break anything vital."

"Mom!" Clearly Michael expected Arizona to stand up for him, but instead she simple grabs Callie's hand and leads her out of the kitchen, leaving Michael to fend for himself against Carter.

She might be tiny, but she's far more dangerous than she looks. And this time is no exception as she advances on him with her usual dangerous glint that sends everyone running.


	7. Micheal's gonna be a daddy!

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

Sorry for the delay folks, my computer crashed last week and my dad spent the weekend fixing it, thus the delay in updates.

So who else out there thought that Mark was an asshole this week? What happens if Arizona or Callie get a new job somewhere else and there's no plastics position open? Is he just goign to quit his job and hang around the house all day? Now that's creepier than the cool uncle.

* * *

Part 7 C 1 - Ryleigh telling the whole family the first time, including Michael, during Thanksgiving dinner without meaning to. (Thanksgiving 2030)

"So what is everyone thankful for?" Callie starts the conversation. There will be a big party at their house with all of their friends from work and their families, but now, lunchtime is just for them and the partners that wanted to come. She looks around at the gathered group, noting the smiling faces on each of their faces. With one child happily married and the other two happily engaged, Callie couldn't ask for more.

"Why don't you start us off, Mama?"

"Fine, I'm thankful I have my family here, right now, I couldn't ask for more in my life." She looks next to her daughter.

"I'm thankful for this beautiful man in my life." She stroke's Josh's face lovingly, while he returns her gesture with a kiss on her wrist.

"I'm very thankful that my parents are in Jamaica for this holiday, not here to send me to the hospital with food poisoning." Everyone laughs, remembering the one holiday where exactly that happened. The Hall's Thanksgiving dinner guests flooded the clinic while everyone was hooked up to IVs being treated.

"I'm thankful my parents aren't big cooks, so I can enjoy dinner with all of you." Lauren smiles at her fiancé's family.

"I'm thankful my mother is a big cook, so I can enjoy sharing dinner with Lauren." Liam smiles onward to Arizona

"Is everyone thankful in some way for Callie's cooking?" Arizona looks around the table, getting nods from everyone. "Fine, me too. But I'm also thankful for change." She shares a smile with her wife, remembering a time when the idea of change almost destroyed them.

"I continue to be thankful that the two of you were my doctors 13 years ago, both for enabling me to be able to walk again, and for adopting me and giving me a better family than I could ever wish for."

"And I'm thankful for life's little surprises that change our lives for the better. Oh, no wine for me, Callie." Everyone falls silent, staring at the couple in shock… including Michael. Ryleigh looks up at the silence and stares directed her way before replaying what she said.

"Oh… this wasn't how I planned on telling you."

"Telling us…" Michael looks to her, hopeful joy evident in his voice. Ryleigh smiles, looking her husband in the eye to answer him.

"Are you ready to be a daddy?"

"Wait," Carter cuts in, as she's often done in the past at moments like this. "Michael didn't know before now?"

"No, and there's still a possibility… I didn't plan on saying anything just yet. I just took a home pregnancy test on Tuesday… I was… planning on asking you, Arizona, to do an ultrasound this weekend to confirm."

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow. Until then… yay!" She leans in to give her oldest a hug while Callie embraces Ryleigh.

"Yay indeed… grandma." Arizona gives her oldest the stink-eye briefly, before grinning broadly.

"That's no insult to me, Mikey."


	8. Honeymoon baby

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

* * *

Part 7 C 2 - Carter telling her mom's during a weekend home right before her last year of Yale. (August 2031)

"Mom?" Carter walked into the kitchen. She had been married just 6 weeks, she and Josh decided to spend a weekend at home before going back to school. They loved summer in Seattle.

"Yes, dear?" Arizona turned toward her daughter.

"I need to talk to you about something." Carter muttered as she took a deep breath. "Can you take me to the hospital and do an ultrasound to see if I'm pregnant?"

"Carter you are just married and still in college." Arizona sighed even if the mother in her wanted to be a grandmother.

"I know!" Carter blushed, her hand protectively over her middle. "Josh and I use condoms, like every time. It must have broken or something on the honey moon."

Arizona pulled her daughter into her arms. "It's alright, sweetie. You and Josh are almost done with school and you are doing medical school out here. Your mama and I will help watch the baby when you have classes." Josh was drafted and wouldn't be finishing college, he would be a Portland Seadog, a minor league team for the Red Sox.

"Thank you." Carter muttered, holding her mom tightly. "Thank you for not yelling at me or telling me that I should give up medical school."

"I would never." Arizona stroked her back. "Josh will be in Portland and you will be here. With Callie's private plane you can see him whenever you want."

Carter smiled, kissing her mom's cheek. "Can we go do the ultrasound now? I want to see if he has mine or Josh's nose." She joked.


	9. World Series Baby

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

* * *

Part 7 C 3 - Liam pitches a perfect game in game seven of the WS and Lauren goes into labor on the spot. (Fall 2035)

Arizona, Lexie and Lauren were in Seattle, the rest of the family was in Boston for game seven of the World Series. Lauren was 9 months pregnant and couldn't fly to the game.

"Josh and Liam are going to do well tonight, I can feel it." Lauren rubbed her large belly as she sat on the couch between her mom and mom in law.

"Liam was really excited when I talked to him last night." Arizona nodded in agreement. "He and Josh have worked on a lot of their signs."

Lexie passed out a beer to Arizona and some juice to Lauren. "I have a good feeling that you are going to be married to a World Series champ in a few hours."

* * *

"Liam Robbins-Torres is on fire tonight, so far he's perfect through 9 innings." Joe Buck said from the booth.

"That's right and the Braves pitcher has walked 5 and allowed two hits but none of the Sox players have been able to score." Josh Beckett added.

"This is going to come down to the home half of the 9th."

* * *

Liam sat in the dugout next to Josh, looking at his best friend. "How's your groin?" He asked, Josh had slid into second last inning and pulled something.

"Hurts like a bitch, I think Coach is going to pinch hit for me." Josh muttered, ice on his groin.

Liam got up and walked over to the manager. "Coach Walker." He said, knowing that what he was about to do was not normal. "Let me pinch hit for Josh."

"Torres you are a pitcher." The manager said.

"Sir, I had more home runs than any other Harvard player in history, more hits, doubles and walks." Liam pleaded his case. "I know how to hit and I can get a run in."

Walker looked Liam up and down and shook his head. "You are going to be dead if you strike out." He said. "Go for it."

* * *

"Is Liam batting?" Lauren gasped as she sees him walk to the on deck area.

"I think so, Josh's pull must have been too much for it." Lexie said, sitting forward in her seat.

* * *

With two outs they watched Liam walk up to the plate. All three women and all the people in Fenway Park held their breath as the first pitch connected with Liam's bat.

"I don't believe it." Buck said from the booth. "In his first plate appearance ever Liam Robbins - Torres hits a home run to win the World Series!" He yelled into the mic, the whole park jumping to their feet.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Arizona and Lexie hugged as they watched Liam trot around the bases.

"Oh my God." Lauren looked down. "My water broke." She whispered.

* * *

And the conclusion to the entire series is next, though I might wait until the next new episode airs to post it. If it's a happy Calzona episode, then hopefully the conclusion will just add to the happiness; and if it's a bad Calzona episode, then the new posting will distract from ha :-P


	10. Epilogue

Unfortunately folks, this marks the beginning of the end of the Muddy Buddy series :-( I know, everyone is disappointed, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Here we have the start of the lives of the kids of the Torres-Robbins group. Engagements, weddings and babies; some announcements, some of the actual events; and then there's a final surprise at the end.

Once again, timing is approximate.

So, to celebrate the Calzona engagement, here it is, the last chapter to a very memorable series. It was just over one year ago, when Becca invited me to cowrite a series with her, and now, 306 pages, 132,681 words, over 180,000 hits and nearly 300 reviews (is it just me, or is there a minor difference between the number of hits and number of reviews? :-P ), this series draws to a close. And a special thanks goes out to my ever faithful reviewer, **auggy1984**, be they single words, or full sentances, they made my day. And I must say, I do believe that this is the best chapter for the entire series, but I shall leave the truth to that up to you!

* * *

Epilogue - Callie and Arizona's last day for work.

"Ready for today?" Callie embraces her wife from behind, meeting her gaze in the bathroom mirror.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of hoping for complications?" Today was scheduled to be their last day in a medical facility as an employee. The two had retired from surgery five years earlier, but Callie had continued on with her research while Arizona had taken up teaching and lecturing at the medical school. They both knew they wanted to go out with one final case, but had agreed that they would see this case through to the end, even if there were complications that called for their continued presence.

"Just a little. But remember, there's a villa in Spain with our names on it when we're done." Ever since their wedding and honeymoon, Spain had always been the favorite vacation spot for the couple. There was one stretch of beach that only the two of them had ever been, they'd never brought the children there, and they'd planned on spending the first month of their retirement in the tiny town on the beach. Just the two of them.

"Hmmm, there is indeed." She hums in contentment, leaning back into Callie's embrace. "I still shouldn't be hoping for complications in a child's surgery." The case had come into the ER six weeks ago and Jackson had brought it to Callie for consult. The patient was 12 years old and had come in with a torn rotator cuff. Every stretch of soft connective tissue in the shoulder joint had to be repaired or replaced. The boy had dreams of playing for the NFL one day, and the women had plans to ensure that dream came true.

Over the past twenty five years, Callie had perfected her cartilage and it was now regularly used in repairs, but never before had so much been used as was used in this boy. Because of that, the surgery had been broken up and done over five separate procedures. Today was the final procedure and both women hoped – despite protests – that it would be the last one and that it would go off without a hitch.

"Come on, our future awaits us." Arizona motions for Callie to clasp the chain that holds the heart pendant they exchanged on their first Valentine's Day together. When their children got married and they bought each other new wedding sets, the chains became the holders for their rings. Every surgery they took on since retiring had two things in common: they were pro bono, and they were pediatric orthopedic cases, so they could perform them together. Just before scrubbing in, they had the tradition of removing each other's rings, putting them on their own chains, then replacing them when they've scrubbed out. They'd never left the house without those chains.

* * *

"And that is the end." The surgery had been a total success. With a few years of intense physical therapy Patrick Marsdale would be throwing his first pass for the NFL after a full career in the college of his mother's choice. All in all, they both felt that it was a good case to end their careers on.

* * *

"We can't thank you enough." Olivia Marsdale thanks Callie and Arizona once again for their work on Patrick. Were it not for them, she never would have been able to afford to pay for the surgeries her son needed. While Mark Sloan requested that his portion of the Gibbs donation go toward a skin printer, Callie and Arizona requested that theirs go towards a private pro bono fund for the hospital. A private board was organized to select cases that would receive funds from the account and once a month, Arizona and Callie would each perform a surgery. This was to be their last surgery; as of tomorrow, Jackson Avery and Alex Karev would be taking over the positions as silent joint heads of the pro bono board.

"Dr. Robbins?" She turns toward the young boy in the hospital bed. While his throwing arm was bandaged with enough gauze to stretch from Seattle to his father in Afghanistan, his smile was free, and directed toward the surgeons.

"Why did you do this?" He motions to his shoulder to indicate what he meant by his question.

"Well, every little boy deserves to have their deepest dreams come true." She takes a seat beside him on the bed, smiling broadly at him.

"And why are you so invested in making little boys' dreams come true?"

"I once knew a little boy that had dreams of being in the Navy. And he was in a really bad car accident and his leg was crushed."

"And what happened to him?"

"Well, he had several long surgeries, and he went through four years of physical therapy and he ended up going to the Naval Academy and he became a Marine after graduation."

"You talk to all of your patients after you're done operating on them?"

"I often do, but I know so much about this boy, because he's also my son. Both of my boys had dreams as children and they both had medical problems that nearly kept them from their dreams."

"And you were their surgeon?"

"Only for one of them. But the point is: they're both living their dreams. One in the military and one as the pitcher for the Boston Red Sox."

"Liam Robbins-Torres? He's your son? Can you get me his autograph?" Smiling at the young boy's enthusiasm, she moves to leave.

"I'll see what I can do. But for now, rest up, you start physical therapy tomorrow."

"No rest for the wicked."

"None at all, sweetie."

"Thank you, again." Olivia gives the two of them one more hug before they leave the room, handing the chart off to Alex as they leave. Arizona quickly whips out her phone, sending off a quick text before turning her attention back to her wife, who's looking at her in curiosity.

"What was that about?"

"I was asking Liam to send an autograph out here for Patrick."

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I've been told that on occasion, but I never tire of hearing you remind me."

"Well, you. Are. Amazing. And I love you. And I am the luckiest woman in the world to get to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep by your side every night." At this, Arizona takes in a deep breath, trying to contain her tears. The one that does fall, Callie gently kisses away. "Now, there is a bottle of tequila at Joe's with our name on it. Let's go."

"One last celebration at Joe's."

* * *

Walking into the bar just around the corner from the hospital, Arizona remembers the first time that she was in there. Little has changed in the 30 years since she first set foot in the room. Joe had long ago bought the building and turned the rest of the building into a night club/bar and found someone else to run the majority operations, but he kept the basement the same, with little to no change, and it was exclusive to the staff at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. For that, Arizona is thankful.

It was in this room that her life was changed for the good. It was in this room that she first laid eyes on the woman she would later come to call her wife. It was here that she took the chance of a lifetime and kissed a stranger in the bathroom. It was here that the same woman approached her, baring her soul, only to be shot down. Here, was the very place that her life changed for the better, for the first time.

As Joe and Walter's family grew, the atmosphere took on a more family friendly vibe. Often times, birthday parties for the kids of SGMW's doctors would take place here, something that many of the surgeons found immensely funny. As adults, they all spent so much time here, and it would seem, as children, their kids would too. Many of them enjoyed their first legal drinks here, Carter and Josh had their engagement party here, and Ryleigh was here when she went into labor with Elizabeth – she likely would have given birth here had the hospital not been 100 feet away from the front door. So many memories had taken place here. Still, Arizona takes a moment to run her hand along the wall by the door, finding the tiny pieces of metal that are embedded into the panels.

Following that fateful day at the hospital all those years ago – once the police had completed their investigations – the doctors had all requested that the bullets dug out of the hospital or retrieved from their bodies and the bodies of their fallen friends be handed over to them. Someone, somewhere, had come up with the idea to use them for some sort of memorial, but the hospital board had immediately 86'ed that idea, leaving the surgeons of Seattle Grace-Mercy West with several dozen chunks of metal with no real use. Joe was the one who came up with the idea of embedding the bullets into the wall at his bar. Everyone found it to be oddly poetic, and it was guaranteed to have the reminder that a memorial would have. Every doctor in the hospital had crossed the threshold of Joe's bar at some point during their tenure at the hospital. Anyone that was willing took a hammer and rammed one of the pieces into the first wall the day that the last wounded doctor returned to the hospital.

Arizona's fingers land on one in particular. Even after all these years, she knows exactly which one was the one she put in place; the bullet that took the life of security guard Raymond Jones. The man was a retired Marine that had served under her father on his first tour, and under her brother on his last. Every Monday morning, when he would be coming off of his weekend shift, and Arizona would be starting her week, they had an odd exchange. They'd smile, exchange pleasantries, he would hand her a cup of coffee, while she handed him a cup of herbal tea before going on their ways, her to the pediatric wing, him to his single apartment filled with jars of sand from every desert and beach that he'd ever set foot on. She always laughed at him for the odd collection of his, but she also cried the most when she helped his kids pack up the apartment after his funeral.

Callie's touch brings her out of her memories. Saying one quick prayer for all those lives ended that day, she gives thanks to them also, for without their deaths, she likely wouldn't have come to the realization that change could be a good thing, and she would have missed out on her current world with the love of her life by her side, and her three children waiting for her.

Speaking of her children… Callie leads her toward the table that had long ago been claimed by their extended family of choice. All of their names had been carved into the table top, and as soon as each of the children was old enough to wield a knife, they had added theirs.

With the early hour of the evening, all of their children were present, each with their partners, holding onto their children. Callie has already taken hold of four year old, Allison Torres, Lauren and Liam's daughter. Clearly she favored her father and his mother with her dark chocolate locks and olive skin, but her eyes were all Sloan, the indigo tone that she'd inherited from Lauren. She quickly kisses Allison, giving the child a quick tickle before moving on to her son and daughter in law, taking a moment to run her hand over Lauren's 7 month belly. The two had found out the previous month that they were having twins, though they still didn't know what the sex was – clearly these two took after Lexie and inherited her sense of modesty.

She turns to greet Carter and Josh and is greeted by the flying blur that is their six year old son, Parker. The young boy looks exactly like Josh, save for the eyes, his eyes were the bright blue of his mother and her. While he starts babbling on about his day spent at Fort Bremerton, Arizona takes a moment to observe her daughter and son in law. They both sport the dark circles that Arizona remembers from her days as an intern and the early days of parenthood. Tucked close to her daughter's chest is their daughter, the five week old Caroline. With the hours Carter is putting in to her internship, she gets so little time with her and she knows Carter is thankful that it's the off season for Josh. While he lives and works in Boston eight months out of the year, their home base is still in Seattle. The main reason why Callie and Arizona were only going to be in Spain for one month was because that coincided with training starting back up for Josh. The two women were both looking forward to having the house full of kids again while they took care of them during Carter's busy final months at the hospital leading up to her intern exam.

At last she turns her attention to Michael and Ryleigh. Callie has handed Allison off to Mark and is now cradling the 14 month old Brenna to her chest while listening to eight year old Elizabeth go on about the new band she'd just heard for the first time. Despite her young age, Elizabeth is proving to have an ear for music and they all know that if she doesn't come running when you call for her, it's because she's immersed in her music. Michael had recently been assigned a position as a Company Commander at Camp Pendleton Recruit Depot in San Diego, while Ryleigh had been assigned a post there as well on the staff at Medical Boards. While accepting of her son's commitment to his country – he'd been awarded three Purple Hearts for injuries sustained in combat – she was thankful that he'd be out of harm's way for the next two to four years.

Looking around, Arizona takes in the rest of the people present: Eileen Weatherly is standing off to the side with her husband Stephan, a former member of Julliard's Ballet Company, now an instructor at the school. George Shepherd is standing off to the side with Kate Robbins-Conway; the two had begun dating their senior year of high school and were making plans for grad school, him for sports management and her for hospital management, both at Indiana University. Andy Robbins-Conway is standing solo, having just broken up with his girlfriend – she couldn't handle the pressures of being with a military man – but he's currently receiving looks from one of the nurses from peds. William Robbins-Conway and Charles Robbins – affectionately nicknamed Chuck – are discussing their upcoming summers; William has made plans to backpack through Europe before starting his freshman year in Columbia's school of journalism, Chuck only has two weeks to himself this summer, he'll be starting his plebe training summer at the Coast Guard Academy afterwards. Sam Bennett Jr. and AJ Bennett are seen arguing off in the corner – likely about something inane like the best kind of wax to use for surfing. Their parents might be two of the best in their respective medical fields, but the brother and sister are both wandering adventurers at heart, they both work in an outdoor adventure outfit based out of LA and have plans to open their own once they've completed their degrees. Little Tuck – who's not so little anymore – is entertaining the ten year old Bailey, who is trying out her various card tricks on him. Alex Jr. and James are deep in discussion about the younger Karev's upcoming freshman year. Both are attending UW, Biology/pre-med, and Alex Jr. has made it no secret that he wants to follow his father into pediatric surgery. James spent more than a good portion of his teenage years in his mother's office after announcing that he wanted to be a medical examiner. Ellis is listening intently, injecting her own opinions wherever she can. The youngest Shepherd is almost done with her Bachelor's Degree and has already been accepted into Johns Hopkins Medical School. The Hunt boys are deep in discussion over the aspects of their own business. The two of them had absolutely no aptitude for science – something Christina was oddly okay with – and they have plans to attend culinary school in Paris next fall. The two have plans to open their own restaurant one day, but for now know that they'll likely be separated after their training is completed for a few years while they make names for themselves.

She doesn't spot the rest of the kids, but doesn't worry, they're likely in the back room that Walter and Joe decorated as the play/study room for their kids for when they had to come to work with Joe.

She looks up when she feels a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist. Looking into the familiar pools of chocolate that she's often found herself drowning in over the years together, Arizona once again sends up thanks to whatever higher power led her to Callie and also a quick thanks to Gary Clark. Despite the horror of his actions, it was that very man and those actions that led her back into the arms of the woman she loves, and for that, she will always be thankful for him.

"Ready for whatever is next?" The taller woman's voice never fails to send shivers down her spine, something that has never changed over the years, something she's very thankful for.

"With you by my side? I'm ready for anything." Feeling blessed beyond anything she'd ever dreamed of as a child, Arizona looks around the room, knowing that the best is not behind her.

The best is still to come.


End file.
